XY090: Tag Team Battle Inspiration!
is the 42nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis While Serena helps her newly captured Eevee, Tierno and Shauna, along with their new evolved Blastoise and Ivysaur, appears and helps her with Eevee's stage fright. Episode Plot The heroes have arrived to Anistar City, where Serena has finished her Showcase training. Ash, Bonnie and Clemont commend her on working hard, though Serena feels she won't quit until being as equal as Aria. Serena tells Eevee she can watch them performing, for next time she may even enter the Showcase. Serena thanks Bunnelby for watching over Eevee, as she (Eevee) feels safe with Bunnelby. Chespin comes out to greet Eevee, but Eevee is too shy, so Clemont grabs Chespin, as it shouldn't startle her. Suddenly, Tierno appears and greets the heroes. Tierno is glad to see everyone, especially Serena. Ash notices Blastoise, thinking it must've evolved from Wartortle. Bonnie observes Blastoise, remarking it is huge. In addition, Shauna arrives, slightly frustrated Tierno came first. Shauna meets with Serena, planning on going to tomorrow's Showcase with Ivysaur. Serena does not plan on losing this one, either. Shauna finds it nice Fennekin evolved into Braixen, and Serena caught an Eevee. Eevee is shy to Shauna, but Serena raises her (Eevee), telling Eevee Shauna is her friend. Shauna considers Serena has many possibilities, since Eevee can evolve into many forms: Flareon, Leafeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Espeon, Jolteon, Vaporeon or even Sylveon. Shauna considers Serena lucky in that regard and is her responsibility to draw out Eevee's potential. At the Pokémon Center, Tierno remembers Trevor was supposed to come as well, but saw a Pokémon, whose picture was not recorded. The heroes plan on showing their photo collection to Trevor as well. Tierno asks Ash did he come for Anistar City's Gym match, which Ash confirms. Tierno admits he challenged the Gym, but lost. Clemont recalls it is a psychic-type Gym, so Ash starts asking questions to Tierno. Tierno replies it was mysterious, but amazing. Ash stops him, for he wants no spoilers, wanting to check out for himself. Shauna sees Ash is amazing, asking Serena what does she like about him. Serena blushes, replying Ash's optimism radiates to her. Ash asks Serena what did she say, making Serena blush even more, replying nothing. Bunnelby gives Eevee a Poké Puff, which she starts eating. Clemont goes to give her one as well, but Eevee becomes scared and jumps into Serena's lap. Chespin goes after her, but Bonnie catches Chespin, who eats the Poké Puff meant for Eevee. Shauna worries if Serena were to enter the Showcase with Eevee, she might be too afraid of the audience, considering she hasn't gotten used to them. Serena admits Eevee dances quite well, so the heroes have no doubt she (Eevee) will get over her shyness. Ash yells out it is time to train, scaring Eevee off, behind a plant. For a start, the heroes let Eevee meet the other Pokémon - Frogadier, Pikachu, Dedenne and Chespin - by touching them. Eevee slowly approaches Dedenne and touches it with her own tail and does the same to Frogadier. After touching Pikachu, Chespin goes to say something, but shuts his mouth. Eevee stands and goes to touch Chespin, but Chespin holds too much and shouts away, scaring Eevee to tearsand making Chespin disappointed. Later, Serena asks Eevee does it want to strain itself in front of the audience. Serena knows well Eevee wants to dance, but needs not to be hard on itself. Suddenly, they watch the top performance of Aria with Delphox and Aromatisse. Serena tells Eevee Aria is the Kalos Queen and met her once. Aria told her she needs to have biggest smiles, which would make everyone happy. Back then Fennekin evolved into Braixen. Remembering that day, Serena asks Shauna for a battle. Tierno and Ash want to join in, so they all decide to make it a tag battle - Ash and Tierno vs. Serena and Shauna. Serena asks Eevee to join in, for she (Eevee) may get new ideas for dances. At the battle field, Serena reminds Eevee she is not alone, for Serena is also in this battle. Pikachu starts with Electro Ball, which is countered by Ivysaur's Energy Ball. Blastoise uses Rapid Spin, but is negated due to Eevee's Protect. Ivysaur uses Razor Leaf, which Blastoise gracefully dodges. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which Eevee attempts to dodge, but falls down. Luckily, Ivysaur uses Razor Leaf to counter the attack. Seeing Bonnie and the other Pokémon cheering for her, Eevee becomes happy. Serena tells Eevee it is time to show her dance moves. Tierno is impressed, but wonders if Eevee will beat Blastoise's dancing. Blastoise jumps and uses Water Gun, which Eevee dodges and baffles Blastoise with her movement. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, hitting Ivysaur, who retaliates with Vine Whip, but misses. Blastoise tries to keep up with Eevee's moves, but fails, allowing Eevee to use Swift on it, dazzling Serena. Tierno is surprised Eevee managed to surpass Blastoise's moves. Serena, however, is touched by this moment and asks to withdraw. Ash, Tierno and Shauna allow her to, since Serena wants to practice this performance. Serena and Eevee leave with Braixen and Pancham. Shauna leaves as well, while Ash decides to continue the battle with Tierno. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which is countered by Blastoise's Hydro Pump. Serena admits Eevee inspired her for new dancing moves, making Eevee glad. Seeing Serena and her Pokémon happy, Shauna plans with Ivysaur to execute new performances. The next day, the heroes, along with Tierno and Shauna, unprepared rush out of the Pokémon Center, for Serena and Shauna may be late for registration. Debuts Pokémon *Tierno's Blastoise *Shauna's Ivysaur Quotes "It's kind of hard to explain it, It's sorta mysteriously, truly incredible." - Tierno "Hold on! I'll find out for myself instead. I'll just let it be a Surprise." - Ash Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Blastoise (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Ivysaur (US) *This episode aired in Canada earlier than the US. *When Shauna informs Serena of the Eeveelution, Serena seems to have taken an interest in Glaceon while Eevee seemed to take an interest in Jolteon. Gallery Serena rehearsing for the Pokémon Showcase XY090 2.png Ash and friends meet Tierno again XY090 3.png Ash and friends meet Shauna again XY090 4.png Serena looks up Ivysaur in her Pokédex XY090 5.png Ash talking with Tierno XY090 6.png Serena talking with Shauna XY090 7.png Eevee approaching Dedenne XY090 8.png Eevee is not afraid of Dedenne XY090 9.png Eevee is afraid of Chespin XY090 10.png The battle begins XY090 11.png Eevee using Protect XY090 12.png Blastoise dodging Razor Leaf XY090 13.png Eevee falls over while trying to dodge XY090 14.png Blastoise gets hit with Swift XY090 15.png Ash and Tierno agree to battle each other XY090 16.png Serena in a rush to register for the Showcase XY090 17.png The journey continues }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Tierno Category:Episodes focusing on Shauna Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Yoshiaki Matsuda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors